Edgar Ektor
Edgar Ektor is the main antagonist of the Aero the Acrobat series and evil clown industrialist leading a powerful anti-amusement empire to destroy all amusement in the world. He was Zero's master until becoming his enemy, too. Physical Appearance Ektor is a human with black hair (now colored red). in his youth, he used a light blue shirt, black bow tie, red trousers, and black shoots. As an adult, he uses skull facepaint, silvery spike collar, red clown nose, blue clothes, red shoulder pads, white gloves, brown body armor, black cloak, red briefs, and brown boots. History Past Ektor was a rich, spoiled and devious boy which had a love for attending the circus, but he was banished because of his dangerous joke which killed a lion and wanted to swear revenge against the World of Amusement and everything. After his parents' death, Ektor uses the inheritance to build his anti-amusement empire over 20 years. Already as an adult, Edgar is a bitter and eccentric industrialist with a desire for revenge. Plan A Ektor begins his plan against the circus where was performer where make vanish all performers and public. But did not have the Aero the Acro-Bat which was about of make his number. After that, all his thugs are defeated and Aero enter on his museum, Ektor in his flying machine with Zero and escape activating his fatal laser elevator. He tries to eliminate Aero with minions and with propeller down, but he is defeated when Aero destroy the jaw and nose making mobile lose control. Ektor tries to climb back up on the museum but is knocked off by Aero. 'Plan B' Aero thought that Ektor was finished, but he saved from fall by Zero and the crashing noise was his flying machine. Ektor prepares the plan B in action to get destroy all amusement world. He starts the Plan B sending his spies Batasha and Dr. Dis to distract Aero, imprisons all performers in dungeon as Flying Pepperoni's and Zero build a express machine to that Ektor control all circuses of world with his thugs invading. After being confronted by Aero, Ektor get on board to execute the plan. He tries to eliminate Aero with traps of his wagon, bodyslam, bombs, thugs and recharge his health point. Ektor is defeated being thrown from his train and his engine is finally destroyed. Betraying by his Pawn After his defeated by Aero, Ektor is exiled in a island from close to America. coast together his pawn Zero. Knowing that Zero was going to return his homeland, protests forbidding Zero for not leave him but prepares schemes to prevent Zero from returning his homeland. After that zero defeat Jacques Le Sheets, Ektor runs off with his operative's father where he prepares a final battle. Ektor tries to attack him with, grenades, teleport, plasma, protective shield and recovering. But he is finally defeated when Zero throws bombs back at him and attacks making his ship be destroyed. Followers *Stilt Brothers *Zero the Kamikaze (formally) *Boris the Beast *Dr. Dis Gallery Images Ektor's Museum.png|Ektor's Museum the main state of Edgar Ektor Ektor (children).png|Ektor children Ektor 1.png|Ektor in Aero the Acrobat 2 Ektor 2.png|Ektor in his throne Ektor 3.png|Ektor in Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel Category:Vengeful Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Archenemy